1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing platform for operation of a gaming machine, and more particularly, to a processing platform for operation of a gaming machine that includes a general computing subsystem and a gaming processing subsystem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slot machine designs are growing in complexity. Regulation and control of modern gaming devices has also correspondingly become complex. Thus, protecting the public from improper machine operation has become a daunting task. Regulation aimed at close control of slot machine design has resulted in greater machine design diversity thereby compounding the complexity of machine control.
Various bodies of gaming law have a variety of technical and legal requirements. These requirements impact slot machine designs in many ways. Security, randomness, payback percentage, game play history, code verification and accounting for all facets of game operation are commonly regulated operational characteristics of slot machines. These regulations often limit slot machine designers. To meet technical requirements, engineers are often faced with complex operations. These operations delay machine start up, lead to complex human attendant operations, and increase opportunity for error.
In current gaming machines, processing platforms are adopted to allow various player features while also supporting features required by various gaming regulatory bodies. As computer and computer software advancements are made, gaming machine manufacturers constantly update designs for complete gaming platforms that require extensive engineering effort and time consuming regulatory submittal and testing. The constant re-design and engineering results in diverse implementations of regulated machine functions that are fundamental elements of any gaming device. This constant re-design and engineering results in great expense. The diversity of these implementations causes increased complexity for operators and regulatory agencies.